


Eye of the Hurricane

by kossy_nalu



Series: Storm Series [1]
Category: Original Work, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Book 1: Red Queen, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Original work - Freeform, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Voltron, based on other works, hahaha just need help, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kossy_nalu/pseuds/kossy_nalu
Summary: Quinn has been an outcast her whole life- dark blood in a world amongst the purest whites. In a world divided by blood, she continues to go through the motions. Fate has other plans for this thief. In the eye of a hurricane, there is a surreal calm. It’s time for her to brace for impact.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Quince Oliver/ Titan Calore, Quince Oliver/Ace Calore, Quince Oliver/Dakota O'Kean, River Oliver/Tiana Navy
Series: Storm Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929397





	1. Prologue

Dirt is how all life started and how all life ends. Gods formed us from the dust of the cosmos. But those Gods are gone. They were reborn in hate.  
Dirt rises when my feet hit the ground, swirling to life before me. Clouds of dust trailing in my wake. Thunderclaps overhead and rain begins to fall. A gentle sprinkle against the fire I nurture inside. The rain begins to pour, drenching me in cold, but the adrenaline pumping in my veins makes it bearable.  
The dirt turns to mud. My feet stick to the ground more as I desperately try to run. My vision blurs but I can’t let the tears fall, it will only make the blur worse. A single tear slips past the barrier, the drop that breaks the dam.  
The thunderclaps again, closer this time. A flash blinds me but I am not phased. The following growl of the sky is enough to send the bravest men fleeing for cover, but still, I run, with nowhere to go. I run because I caused all of this and I still don’t understand.


	2. When Things Go Horribly Right

Chapter 1: When Things Go Horribly Right  
Adrenaline rushes through my veins as I wordlessly float through the crowd. One more. One more. Fleeting touches to unsuspecting victims. I tighten my ponytail, sighing in frustration as my rubber band snaps. I try to run a hand through my long chestnut hair, sighing in frustration when my hand gets caught in the sun-bleached locks. I could always get it cut, but the last time I did that I ended up with a shaved head and wasted coins. I glance at my pockets, which are filled with my latest earnings. I promised I wouldn’t steal anymore, but technically I’m not. I’m collecting items for the pawnshop. Meager work, but I’m good at it and it pays. I sigh again tilting my head away from the blazing sunset to watch a group of kids walking through a crowd. Their hands fly out in sloppy motions. One gets caught by Security. The rest of them run, bolt, save their skin.  
“You know,” Dakota chides, giving me a peck on the cheek, “it isn’t good to sigh all the time like that.”  
I release the air trapped in my lungs letting out a big sigh. I don’t miss the disapproving look he shoots my way. Kota has been my best friend ever since we were young. We’d always wrestle and bicker with playful banter, returning home at the night’s end, grinning like fools covered in mud. Now we are more than just playmates.  
“Whatever, it’s not like I’m going to get arrested for it,” I say, jabbing him back, dismissing the subject.  
“Quinn,” he turned towards me, smiling sadly. Probably thinking of his parents.  
“I’m sorry, I just really miss him.”  
I sigh again, running a hand along the silver gem embedded in my ear. Maybe Kota was right, I shouldn’t sigh as much as I do. I’d never let him have the satisfaction of knowing he was right.  
“Me too. I’m sure he’s fine,” he said.   
His attempt to comfort me floats away with the coming breeze. I lock eyes with the guard across the street. The white guard. Whites. Cruel selfish creatures.  
In school, they tell us the Gods died after the creation of the world. I don’t believe the Gods have left us. I think they were reborn, and they are not the kind beings that created us. No, these gods have come back with a vengeance.  
“Let’s go home,” I say, rising to my feet. He scrambles up after me.   
He’s growing strong and tall, finally taller than me. His kind emerald eyes are blazing with mischief. His shaggy blonde hair, bleached by days in the sun, ruffles in the wind. A strange bittersweet calm washes over me. They took my brothers and took my father. But they won’t take Kota though. Kota has work in the cove. Kota is safe. If I don’t find permanent work or a husband, they’ll send me off too.  
Send me off into a war that isn’t even ours. Purity, strength, power. The mantra of the Whites. The message they write all over the place, the ink as black as the blood that runs through our veins. I could dodge all of this, marry Kota and stay here. I love Dakota with all my heart. But I love my brother more. Maybe the reason I haven’t gone looking for a job- why I’m so scared to tell Dakota yes, is that I know it means I won’t see River for years. That is if he even survives.   
Every day I dream of living a life where I wouldn’t have to know that pain. A life that would be full of love and kids with Kota’s last name. And every day I know I can’t leave my brother.  
〜・〜  
I arrive at our usual meeting spot right on time when I notice for once that Kota is on time. Probably because of the hulking figure sitting next to him. Kota laughs at something and throws his head back, emerald eyes meeting mines.  
“What’s up moron,” I said, slapping him on the back. “And is that the idiot I see?”  
Kota laughed and shifted over so there was room for me on the pier. “Yeah, I ran into him after my shift.”  
“Hey,” Ace grinned, all white teeth and dimples. The late sunset rays cast an ethereal glow across his ivory locks.  
“Don’t want to get in the way of you supposed lovebirds,” he says, giving me a mischievous smirk, stormy grey eyes sparkling, as he got up to leave.  
“He doesn’t believe that we're dating,” Kota scowls, “he laughed at me for a whole ten minutes before he realized I was serious.”  
“Has it been that long?” I asked, glancing at Ace.  
“I guess so. They made me take a few extra shifts in the square.”  
“What do you mean a few shifts?” Kota exclaimed.  
“You’ve been gone for-” I dramatically paused to count my fingers. “Oh yeah, six months!”  
“Sarcastic as ever,” Ace mumbled to Kota.  
“What was that?”  
“I said, fantastic as ever!”  
I smiled, standing on my tippy toes to envelop him in a hug. He’s been gone for six months, but we can fall back into our banter like he was never gone.  
“I missed you,” he mumbles into the top of my head.  
“I missed you too.”  
“I’m sorry about your brother,” he said, taking a step back, putting distance between us and that far too long hug. I settled down onto the pier between Kota and Ace, content to just watch the sun slip beneath the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not sure if this is too short, I'm working on getting longer plots for each chapter, but I'm still not sure. I'm sorry about the updates too, I don't know when they will be. Anyways-  
> Thanks!


End file.
